


[Podfic] Never Too Late For Love

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cancer, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Catholic Steve Rogers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Guilt, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Shame, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Steve has always believed that a soulbond is a blessing -- a rare and beautiful miracle, joining the thoughts and feelings of two people forever, from the first time they touch. Steve knows he's not going to be one of the lucky ones. He knows Gail isn't his soulmate. But he loves her, even if they're not soulmates, and he's going to do right by her. After the war's over, he's going to marry her, and they're going to settle down. They'll buy a house. They'll have children. He'll see his family again. Maybe Bucky will live next door. It's going to be a good life. He doesn't need a soulbond. He'll be fine without one.Then Steve wakes up sixty years in the future to find that his wonderful life has moved on without him. His family is long dead. His fiancée married his best friend. And the only purpose he has left is leading the Ultimates, a misbegotten team of superheroes with flaws too numerous to count. Steve hates everything about the future -- but most of all he detests Tony, flashy and flirtatious, who embodies everything Steve hates about a world he never wanted to live in.And, oh, yeah, Steve has a soulmate after all: Tony fucking Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. 1936

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Late for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954453) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Happy Ults day!
> 
> This Podfic will be posted as a wip, updating weekly. The first chapter will contain links to all posted chapters, while each new chapter will have the link to the latest part so you can subscribe and be notified when it's up.  
> The tagged length is my estimation of the final podfic length.
> 
> Thank you to phoenix to for making this incredible cover art!

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:26:39
  * **File type:** MP3 (26MB)



### Streaming & Download on Google Drive

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p6Krzwsn__vNDmkkrPhPZRBHbpNCnlOn/view?usp=drivesdk), [Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16S9IigS9YXOK_RLjSzzkp90wXZNJ6rZy/view?usp=sharing), 

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1W_iyDDCGBYpFf092alaDHDUJA16AgPfq/view?usp=sharing), [Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tOllE1Nm0Ky6dxJp4iKL8JJFe5xN8wFQ/view?usp=sharing),  
[Chapter 5 - Part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/107WXIrqMg0iKzjD1j5HYixm2GePpt3an/view?usp=sharing), [Chapter 5 - Part 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oyZ-ebH11xAMd1rCh9D_L3S18LRfI-FG/view?usp=sharing),  
[Chapter 6 - Part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F8w8JKR3GTEG-WgIIwCsVuzpnzGWL-K0/view?usp=sharing), [Chapter 6 - Part 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_kCN1fWpGU8NevrUvQGziJuOXwMkChl1/view?usp=sharing)  
[ Chapter 7 - Part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y6RSbyZkMWdhsh2g8F4MGhiUgOQm3TTn/view?usp=sharing)

### Credits

  * **Text:** Never Too Late For Love
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Cover artist:** Phoenixmetaphor
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




	2. 1940

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:54
  * **File type:** MP3 (10MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16S9IigS9YXOK_RLjSzzkp90wXZNJ6rZy/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Never Too Late For Love
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Phoenixmetaphor
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




	3. 1942

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:25:02
  * **File type:** MP3 (23MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1W_iyDDCGBYpFf092alaDHDUJA16AgPfq/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Never Too Late For Love
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Phoenixmetaphor
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




	4. 1945

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update before friday to maybe help take your mind off *gestures vaguely* for at least a little while

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:25:18
  * **File type:** MP3 (26MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tOllE1Nm0Ky6dxJp4iKL8JJFe5xN8wFQ/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Never Too Late For Love
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Phoenixmetaphor
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




	5. 2002 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now reaching the longer chapters, so I split all chapters roughly around the 1 hour mark while recording.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:47:27
  * **File type:** MP3 (46MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/107WXIrqMg0iKzjD1j5HYixm2GePpt3an/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Never Too Late For Love
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Phoenixmetaphor
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




	6. 2002 - Part 2

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:01:28
  * **File type:** MP3 (59MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oyZ-ebH11xAMd1rCh9D_L3S18LRfI-FG/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Never Too Late For Love
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Phoenixmetaphor
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




	7. 2003 (I) - Part 1

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:10:02
  * **File type:** MP3 (68MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F8w8JKR3GTEG-WgIIwCsVuzpnzGWL-K0/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Never Too Late For Love
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Phoenixmetaphor
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




	8. 2003 (I) - Part 2

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:02:51
  * **File type:** MP3 (61MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_kCN1fWpGU8NevrUvQGziJuOXwMkChl1/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Never Too Late For Love
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Phoenixmetaphor
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




	9. 2003 (II) - Part 1

  
  


### Details

  * : **Length:** 00:48:27
  * **File type:** MP3 (49MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y6RSbyZkMWdhsh2g8F4MGhiUgOQm3TTn/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Never Too Late For Love
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Phoenixmetaphor
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




End file.
